fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Imitatia
For the article on the real daughter of the Lobster family, see 'Michelle Lobster.'' !|'''Imitatia to and others in " "}} |name=Imitatia Michelle (Real Name) |kanji=イミテイシア |rōmaji=Imiteishia |alias=Michelle Lobster (ミッシェル・ロブスター Missheru Robusutā) |race=Doll |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Blue |hair=Dark Blonde |blood type= |mark location= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= (ruse) |occupation= |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Heartfilia Konzern (former) Lucy's apartment (former) |status=Inactive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Transformation Magic |weapons=Sword and Shield |manga debut= |anime debut= Episode 128 |japanese voice= |english voice=Tabitha Ray |image gallery= yes }} Imitatia (イミテイシア Imiteishia) was a member of the Reborn Oración Seis and was dubbed the mistress of mimicry and deception. When first introduced, she claimed to be Michelle Lobster, a distant relative of Lucy Heartfilia and a member of the wealthy Lobster Family.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 She was, however, eventually revealed to be the animated form of a doll Lucy used to play with during her childhood, whose real name was, coincidentally, Michelle (ミッシェル, Missheru).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Appearance not! thats lucy Imitatia has a slender figure and is of average height. She has a slight resemblance to Lucy Heartfilia (something which later aided in convincing Lucy of their true relationship), having wavy dark blonde hair and blue eyes complete with fair skin. Her attire as Michelle Lobster makes reference to upper-class women, consisting of a pink dress with a white trim and a dark pink ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink. A pink bonnet with a white trim is on her head, including a blue corsage on the left side. She also wears white stockings and little dark pink shoes. In relevance with her true form, Imitatia wears an outfit somewhat naturalistic in appearance. Her right eye is covered by a rose eye patch, which is seen glowing red when she is not wearing the patch. Imitatia wears a short, strapless shirt made entirely of dark green petals, and she wears long, dark green gloves that reach to the top of her arms. Imitatia sports a short wide skirt made of dark green petals that point sideways and she also wears pouch-like boots. Her left arm and both her legs are adorned by light green thorny vines. In her true doll form, she wears a dress reminiscent of her Michelle form, although with a blueish coloration, along with blue shoes. She is also not seen wearing a hat during this form. Personality When disguised as Michelle Lobster, Imitatia portrays herself to be a dedicated and passionate person, having searched for Lucy for over seven years, in honor of Jude Heartfilia's wishes. She is often seen being cheerful, smiling sweetly when around others, also appearing inspired by Fairy Tail and how they tackle missions; she mentions that it seems like a fun place to be in. She also tends to be clumsy at times and easily becomes quite sensitive and fragile, often crying loudly whether from happiness or sadness. According to Lucy, there is something about "Michelle" that makes everyone want to protect her. "Michelle" has a sporadic appetite; she is often seen eating food when talking to others. Happy has also remarked that "Michelle" is similar to Lucy as they are both noisy. She shows a side of interest to Lucy, unafraid to watch a potentially dangerous mission right in front of her or take action immediately when she sees Lucy in danger. After her true form was revealed, Imitatia holds a very cold, serious and mechanical personality towards her mission as a member of the Reborn Oración Seis. She orders Byro to complete his mission which was to bring Lucy Heartfilia back to her. She knocks out Lucy with the back of her sword, and spares Natsu's life when Klodoa wants to dispose of him. But even in her true form, she is still shown to have a soft side since she cries when Lucy is talking to her before revealing herself. In addition, in her true form Imitatia possesses an overprotective attitude towards Lucy, who she still calls "Nee-san" despite having actually betrayed her. In the end, she reveals that she did not want to hurt Lucy, but only spend time with her like the old times, attacking Midnight in a fury when he reveals to her that Lucy will be lost inside the Infinity Clock forever. She apologetically asks Lucy to forgive her in her last words before she is turned into a doll again. This is really painful to Lucy and Michelle both. History Imitatia was a doll and a birthday present from Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia. Lucy announced that her gift was to be her new little sister; thus, child and doll were always together and Lucy became more and more fond of the doll, to the point that she even designed outfits and garments for her "younger sister". However, when Layla passed on, Lucy abandoned the doll as it gave her painful memories of her mother. Later on, Lucy completely forgot about the doll and "Michelle" was given an apology from Jude Heartfilia due to the sudden rejection of its company. Imitatia was kept in the storage attic of the Heartfilia Konzern. Imitatia recalled that Midnight arrived at the Heartfilia mansion and collected her, promising her that she could stay by Lucy's side forever if she joined Oración Seis. She agreed, and was instructed by Midnight to transform herself into Michelle Lobster and search everywhere for Lucy Heartfilia. Eventually, Imitatia located Jude Heartfilia and provided her skills and knowledge to help and work for his new firm. Afterwards, Imitatia (still in the form of Michelle Lobster) was present at the time of Jude's death and it is revealed that he knew of her true identity. His dying wish was that he hoped she would continue as Lucy's little sister.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arriving by train, Imitatia enters the Fairy Tail Guild where Romeo points her to Lucy. She introduces herself to Lucy who does not even know her. Mortified, she blubbers up emotionally hurt. Furthermore, "Michelle" shocks Lucy and her friends when she addresses her as "Nee-san". She mentions that her family and the Heartfilia family are distant relatives to rectify Happy's misunderstanding of Lucy's father having an illegitimate daughter. "Michelle" starts to sob until Lucy asks about the case she brought with her. She then attempts to embrace Lucy, but accidentally drops the case on her toe. Moments later, she informs Lucy that she was instructed by her father to give that case as a memento from him to Lucy. Jude also requested for "Michelle" to search for Lucy during that 7-year gap. Afterwards, Natsu tells Lucy to open the case. Inside, Lucy and the others find a bandaged key-shaped object, which strikes Carla with terror at first clance. Everyone else is curious about this shady memento and asks questions about it while "Michelle" replies by saying that she has not eaten in three days. By the river, "Michelle" follows Lucy to her house while carrying Plue in her arms, and Lucy tells her how much she loves her guild. "Michelle" gazes at the photos of Jude and Layla and then reads Lucy's newest script for a novel. Lucy later finds "Michelle" crying about Iris, a character from her novel. "Michelle" expresses her envy for Lucy who has big dreams while she has none. Lucy decides to let "Michelle" stay in her house, which causes the latter to start crying again, and Lucy tells her to get a job at Fairy Tail, which she does. Some time later, Natsu calls Lucy for a job to catch some bandits, and "Michelle" gets excited because she wants to see Lucy in action. Even though Lucy does not want "Michelle" to be there, Makarov and the others insist that she bring "Michelle" with her; Erza reasons that it will be a nice experience for"Michelle". Lucy vows to protect her, and the gang heads out for their mission. Somewhere in Fiore, Gray goes over the mission, but Erza comes with a cart and a plan involving her and Lucy being decoys while Natsu and Gray catch the bandits by surprise. However, Natsu refuses to ride in the cart which prompts "Michelle" to volunteer as a decoy. As "Michelle" and Lucy drive the cart down the path, Erza and Gray wait in the back with Natsu and Happy soaring in the sky. "Michelle" and Lucy arrive to a blockade where the bandits greet them; Lucy immediately executes Erza's plan by showing off her body. Somehow, the bandits are not aroused by Lucy's curvaceous body. When the bandits decide to rob the cargo, the men find Gray attractive and try to assault him, but Gray and Erza attack them instead. The boss appears and freaks out Lucy and "Michelle" with his strange behavior before attacking Lucy, with "Michelle" attempting to help her. However, Natsu appears from the sky at the last moment and defeats the boss. With the mission over, Lucy and "Michelle" eat lunch, and "Michelle" proposes to make a request to solve the mystery behind Jude's memento. At Fairy Tail, Lucy gets permission, and Natsu takes on the job. "Michelle" accidentally trips with the memento falling on the ground, and suddenly, the object begins to levitate with mysterious runes revealing themselves on its surface. Makarov tries to tell Lucy to give up on the request, but Lucy insists on solving the riddle for the sake of "Michelle". Deciding to research into the memento, Lucy and "Michelle" start by looking at different books. Later, at a festival, she is enjoying the food being served and asks Lucy to try some, but Lucy replies that she does not want to. Later that night, she is in Lucy's apartment, discussing about the mysterious rod with Lucy and Levy. She is shocked when she learns that the rod resembles one of the hands of an ancient clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 129 Later, after returning to the guild and seeing three strangers there, "Michelle" hears one of them, Mary Hughes, saying that they came to capture Lucy Heartfilia, and listens as the three tell the guild members that they will take her by force if she does not hand herself over. "Michelle" watches that the guild members are overpowered by the trio and notices that Lucy is going to reveal herself; before Lucy does so, she steps forward instead, stating that she is Lucy, shocking the others. When Lucy states that she is the real Lucy, "Michelle" puts on a performance, stating that Lucy is "Michelle" trying to protect her. "Michelle" starts an argument with Lucy, with both claiming to be the real Lucy. When the guild distracts the enemies by joining in on the farce, they tell "Michelle" and Lucy to escape and find the Master.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 After running for some time, "Michelle" and Lucy decide to take a rest by a tree. "Michelle" is scolded by Lucy for putting herself in danger and trying to take her place, but is also thanked for caring enough to do so. She and Lucy start to discuss about the trio being responsible for the church attacks until Coco finds them and demands Lucy to come forward. When Lucy points at "Michelle" for being Lucy, she plays along and confuses Coco. Virgo suddenly appears and helps them, and Coco is distracted even further, giving them the chance to run away. "Michelle" and Lucy are later found by Mary Hughes, who controls "Michelle" with her Magic and prepares to make "Michelle" throw herself over a nearby cliff. Lucy grabs "Michelle" to try and stop her, but Hughes' Magic forces "Michelle" over the edge, with Lucy and the metal rod falling with her. As the two girls fall down the cliff, "Michelle" and Lucy are saved thanks to a summoned Aries' Wool Cushion. When Lucy summons Taurus, then Scorpio, "Michelle" comments on the two Celestial Spirits' eccentric personalities, right before Lucy starts her fight with Mary Hughes. "Michelle" is later attacked and knocked unconscious, albeit unintentionally, when Mary Hughes uses her Command Magic to put Lucy's body within range of Scorpio's Sand Buster attack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 After Lucy loses the Clock hand to Mary Hughes, "Michelle", along with Lucy and the others, decides to search the Heartfilia Konzern mansion for clues surrounding the memento. They all split up, with Lucy and "Michelle" searching together. Upon searching Jude's library, they find a book called "To My Daughter", which is blank, but turns out to be an anagram. The Fairy Tail members finally solve it and find a book named Key of the Starry Heavens, but are confronted by Samuel and Dan Straight of the Legion Corps before they can examine it. The others try to attack while Lucy and "Michelle" escape with the book, but they are confronted outside by Samuel, who takes the book and memorizes it, leaving with Dan as "Michelle" and the others watch.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Following this, "Michelle" and the others return to the guild where they discuss what they learned with the others, before it is eventually decided that they shall all search for the other Clock parts. "Michelle" is sent with Lucy, Happy, Romeo and a Natsu shrunken by Dan Straight. They board a ship lead by the Archaeological Society, getting into a brief settlement during the trip about whether they should continue searching for the Clock part or not; it is quickly resolved, however. "Michelle" and the others then reach shore and continue their search through a desert-like area.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 Before beginning the search, "Michelle" decides to prepare a meal for everyone, which they find delicious. Later, following Romeo's directions, they find a device and "Michelle", along with him, notices that it looks like a keyhole, which Lucy attempts to open with Cancer, only to cause the ground to crumble and the group to fall in the abyss. After awaking, Lucy and the others help Michelle, who has fallen upside down, get up and sand comically falls from her mouth when she realizes that the entrance was underground. The group now is in an underground space, standing before a gate that apparently needs a password to open. After many failed attempts of the party, Romeo opens the gate to the Sacred Graveyard just by politely asking. After Lucy activates a trap two times, trying to figure out how to move on, Virgo appears in a swimsuit and saves "Michelle" and the rest of the group by making a hole on the floor. When the group lands, they find themselves in a room filled with statues, which "Michelle" explains to be coffins. When Natsu activates a trap by punching a coffin, "Michelle" selects the correct bridge to follow but later the group is forced to jump, after meeting a dead end. Then, Happy is asked to lift Lucy and "Michelle", and he complains due to Lucy being heavy, but when a rock falls on his head Lucy uses Fleuve d'étoiles in order to save him, "Michelle" and herself. "Michelle" and the rest decide to keep going down and reach the lowest part of the graveyard, where the party meets Dan Straight and Coco.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 For the most part, "Michelle" simply stands on the sidelines watching Dan fight Natsu, showing surprise and anger whenever something bad happens to Lucy. When Lucy is shrunken by Dan's Habaraki, "Michelle" devises a plan to save Lucy by having her "marry" Dan right at the moment. She is then told to do all the bridal things for Lucy. Within a matter of minutes, Lucy is restored to her normal state but Happy's body is enlarged tremendously, scaring "Michelle" and the others into running away for safety. Much later, when Lucy and Coco fall down a trap, "Michelle" becomes worried for Lucy and calls out for her but is told to continue searching for the Clock part. Eventually, Lucy catches up to them, and together the Fairy Tail Mages and Michelle reach an old Zentopian church.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 Michelle and her group wonder about where the Clock hand could be, so they all decide to search for it. As Michelle looks around the place, she notices Natsu suddenly collapsing to the floor, with Dan following him. As Natsu attempts to attack Dan but meets with his lance, his size once again changes. Seeing how Natsu is weak in this form and Dan is obsessed with Lucy, Happy and Michelle conjure up a plan to defeat Dan. As Lucy distracts Dan, with the help of Michelle, Happy is able to lift Natsu and deliver him on Dan's lance, which gives him back his normal form, and allows him to defeat the other Mage. Soon, Michelle is pleased as she witnesses the Clock part appearing.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 As "Michelle" and the others wonder how to move the Clock part, Dan gets back on his feet and says that he accepts being defeated by Natsu. "Michelle" asks him if he intends to tell them about Legion's goals, which he agrees to do, and the group listens to him as he tells about his childhood via storybook images. While listening to him, "Michelle" continuously sobs whenever he brings up a sad experience and becomes shocked afterwards when he mentions how minor such events really are. After Dan finishes his story, Happy asks Dan why he cannot go after "Michelle" since he is flirty around most women, and he states that while she is beautiful, he likes "spunkier" girls, causing "Michelle" to look away solemnly. Then, the chapel is destroyed by the appearance of Byro Cracy and his octopus Kanaloa.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 When Natsu laughs in a goofy manner at Byro for riding on an octopus, "Michelle" is worried that he sets a bad example for Romeo. Later on, she is shocked by Aquarius' attitude towards her summoner, Lucy, saying that she too sets a bad example as a Celestial Spirit. When Natsu attempts to defeat Kanaloa with his Dragon Slayer Magic, "Michelle" delightfully remarks that grilled octopus is delicious, much to the astonishment of Lucy and Aquarius. After Kanaloa defeats Natsu, Byro attempts to get the Clock part and "Michelle" asks him why he wants to collect the parts, only to be told that the Archbishop has asked to gather them, leaving her to wonder for his reasons. Later, Byro explains that if someone is in control of all the Clock parts, then "chaos will descend", interpreted by "Michelle" as the end of the world. However, when he says that the Archbishop makes no mistakes and will keep the parts locked safely, "Michelle" remarks that everyone makes mistakes, and that this is why wars never end. After this, she watches the Fairy Tail Mages defeat Kanaloa and confront Byro.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 "Michelle" watches as Natsu gets beaten up by Byro, and as Happy and Lucy deny that guild Mages take jobs only for the money. She and the others watch as Natsu replenishes his strength by eating the flames of the crypt candles and as Natsu continues to fight Byro despite losing quite horribly. "Michelle", Lucy, Happy, and Romeo watch from the side as the fight progresses. "Michelle" states that Byro does not decide things based on emotion, but by following his cause; saying that if it does not prick one's conscience, anyone could easily make those choices. Later, "Michelle" watches along with the others as Byro snaps and decides to kill Coco for her betrayal with Divine Arrow whilst Lucy tries to stop him. Suddenly, the other Fairy Tail members arrive with the other clock parts. She watches as Erza, Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu and Wendy all attack Byro simultaneously, and as Byro is still able to nullify their Magic. She then witnesses all the Clock parts glowing, and a certain Dark Guild appearing before all the Mages.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 139 "Michelle" watches as the other Reborn Oración Seis members appear and as Brain II defeats Byro, Dan and Natsu, whilst the others are beaten by Racer and Cobra. Later, along with the others, she is attacked by Angel's Magic. When the group awakens, they find themselves to have been saved by Blue Pegasus, and while the group is recuperating, "Michelle" heads to some ruins, pondering the situation they are in. Lucy soon finds her and the two girls share a heartfelt conversation. She is later seen on Christina while hearing the Infinity Clock's dark chime.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 140 "Michelle" is later seen with the rest of the guild members at the guild deciding their further plans which involve obtaining the Infinity Clock back from the Reborn Oración Seis. Soon after, Cana awakes and decides which team should head to what location. "Michelle" is paired up with Natsu, Lucy and Elfman.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 141 "Michelle" then stands aside as Natsu, Lucy and Elfman fight Jackpot after her team reaches its destination.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 142 "Michelle" then watches as Natsu, Elfman and Lucy's spirit, Loke, fight. She listens as Natsu does not give up and claims that he can keep doing this, with Lucy agreeing.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 143 Right after Natsu's team and Byro defeat Jackpot, Jackpot reveals himself to be Klodoa, the seventh member of the Oración Seis from before and now. When Lucy says that the Dark Guild is still one member short, Klodoa orders "Michelle" to throw away her temporary form and reveal her name right now. "Michelle" finally reveals herself as Imitatia; mistress of mimicry and deception, as well as a member of the Reborn Oración Seis. Natsu believes that all of the things she said as Michelle were a lie, but Lucy is in denial and thinks that Michelle is being controlled by Magic. When Natsu attempts to punch Imitatia, Lucy tells him stop and Imitatia takes advantage of the situation, effortlessly knocking Natsu unconscious. Imitatia then reminds Byro about his mission and she reveals herself to be working for the Archbishop of Zentopia by showing the golden seal that gives her the authority to give him orders. In the meantime, Lucy still believes Imitatia is Michelle. Imitatia reveals Byro's mission is to get Lucy Heartfilia back to the Zentopia Church, pulls out a sword from her shield and when Lucy comes close to her, she knocks her down unconscious with the back of her sword, before telling Byro to take Lucy with him. Klodoa tells her to dispose of Natsu because he could be a threat but Imitatia says that he will be of use as a hostage, while Elfman escapes and warns the others through a long distance communication card.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Later, on the Infinity Clock, Lucy asks "Michelle" how she could betray her, though the woman replies that she is not Michelle, and asks Lucy to stop referring to her as such. When Lucy finds out and screams that she does not want to be sacrificed, Imitatia tries to point out that she has been in a similar state when sealed in Fairy Sphere. Lucy states that she is happy to meet Imitatia, though after the two argue over the truth of their relationship, Klodoa interrupts.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 145 Later, Imitatia learns that Fairy Tail has come to save Lucy. She tells Lucy that it is her fault that they will lose their lives, much to Lucy's shock. She then states that Lucy belongs to her and will let no one else have her.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 146 Imitatia reveals to Lucy that, with her help, the Reborn Oración Seis will be able to control the world, and thus all discord will vanish from the world. After Cardinal Lapointe disappears, due to possessing no heart, Lucy says that they should not treat life as unimportant, but Imitatia disagrees with her and corrects her, saying that what is only important is the heart, which Lapointe was lacking. Soon after that, Brain II and Klodoa go off to meet the Fairy Tail Mages, leaving Lucy with Imitatia. As Imitatia senses Samuel drawing close, she immediately understands that he wants to kill the other girl. Samuel tells her that Reborn Oración Seis will try to keep her alive, even though Zentopia wants her dead. Imitatia then draws her shield and throws it to Samuel, defeating him with one hit before he can hurt Lucy. Later, when Natsu, Elfman and Coco arrive to rescue Lucy, Imitatia points her sword at them and declares that all Lucy needs is her, and she is not going back to them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 As Imitatia prepares to fight the group of Mages in front of her, she tells Lucy not to worry and that she will protect her. Elfman rushes to attack her, but she easily dodges and counters his attack. As her opponents find out the way she fights, Imitatia explains that the human body is very interesting, because no matter how strong the opponent is, it is all over if their weak spots are attacked. When Natsu points out the differences between Imitatia and the one who arrived at the guild as "Michelle Lobster", Imitatia says that her previous personality and appearance were both results of her performance. After Natsu is able to land a hit on her, Imitatia stands up and explains that it is useless, since her body does not feel pain. Similarly, emotions do not affect her either. However, Natsu disagrees and tells her that he can see hesitation in her eye, despite Michelle denying it. After this, Natsu, Elfman and Coco all attack Imitatia at once, but she is able to deflect their attacks and attack back at them, declaring that Magic is in the heart, and since she is fighting for what her heart believes is right, she cannot be defeated.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Imitatia resumes her fight with Natsu and manages to easily overpower him, as Brain II reminds her of her wish during her fight which fuels her with determination. However, when Romeo appears, she is hesitant to attack him at first, and only does so when she remembers what she is fighting for. Although this makes Natsu mad at her, he is still not able to overpower Imitatia, who binds him with the vines coming out of her shield. As she is about to kill him, Samuel suddenly appears, intending to kill Lucy, but is stopped by Coco, Happy and Panther Lily. Although Natsu breaks free, his attempts to defeat Imitatia are fruitless as he falls to the ground. Brain II reveals to Natsu that his battle is futile, as Lucy has already been consumed by the Clock, which causes Imitatia to question what the other man means. Brain II explains to Imitatia that Lucy will become one with the Clock, and, being a simple tool, she can be with her as long as she wants to. Understanding what she has done, Imitatia regrets her actions and rushes to the Clock, trying to break Lucy free from it. However, Brain II returns her back to her doll form, Michelle, and she apologizes to Lucy as she falls to the ground, only to be stepped on by Brain II before Natsu punches him. This also triggers Lucy to temporarily get hold of her body, as she cries, finally remembering who Imitatia was. Imitatia then thanks Lucy for finally remembering who she is and Lucy then recalls the day she received Imitatia. Imitatia then shows Lucy a memory of when her mom died and Lucy stopped taking and playing with her and all she could do was watch. She also remembers being abandoned by Lucy and Brain II appearing to take her and give her life. She then tells Lucy not to cry but to listen to her friends' voices. Following her advice, Lucy gains control of Real Nightmare and uses it on Brain II, allowing Natsu to defeat him. They then learn that Lucy can free herself from the Infinity Clock, but are unsure as to what will happen if Lucy does so. Wanting to end Real Nightmare once and for all, Lucy uses the courage given to her by Michelle and her friends to break the Clock apart, and is then sent flying with the parts of the Clock. The members of Fairy Tail are saved from the Clock by Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Kanaloa. They then find Lucy falling from the sky and Natsu runs to catch her. Lucy later brings Imitatia back to her apartment as a doll and keeps her there alongside her family portrait. Former Magics and Abilities Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Imitatia has the ability to transform into a person and imitate any people, a prime example of this being Michelle Lobster. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Imitatia has proven herself an incredibly powerful swordswoman by being agile and destructive in combat. She employs her swordsmanship with a style focused on attacking the weak points of an opponent's body, thus maximizing the damage and pain dealt to them. High Pain Tolerance: According to Imitatia, her body feels no pain, which, according to her, makes it impossible for her to lose in a fight. Former Equipment Flower Shield: Imitatia uses a flower shaped shield/blade with a mark of Oración Seis, whose petals are blades that can rotate at great speed. It can be used as both a means of defense and as a weapon, capable of being thrown and drawn back in thanks to the thorny vines that sprout from Imitatia's hand, quickly moving in different directions in a short period of time. (Unnamed) Rose Sword: From inside her Flower Shield, Imitatia can summon a sword with a rose motif, a spiked handguard and a large, wide blade. (Unnamed) Vine Armor: Imitatia wears a Magic Armor with features reminiscent of flower and vines, from which she is able to unleash vines that can be used to constrict the enemy. Her vines have sharp thorns which can inflict great damage to the opponent. (Unnamed) Trivia *Lucy had initially wanted to name her 'Gonzales', but did not after her mother told her that it is not a suitable name for a doll. *In the ending credits, she is shown to stand with Layla and Jude Heartfilia, indicating that she is considered a part of Lucy's family. *Imitatia's real name, Michelle, is derived from the song, "Michelle" by the Beatles.Hiro Mashima's Twitter, 22 Feb 2015 https://twitter.com/hiro_mashima/status/569493464448004096 Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel) "I won't let anyone have Nee-san!" Battles & Events *Team Natsu vs. Bandits *Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! *Imitatia vs. Natsu Dragneel *Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss, Coco (Earth Land) & Romeo Conbolt vs. Imitatia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Former Antagonist Category:Former members of Reborn Oración Seis